wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Quest
A quest is a task given by an NPC to a player character that yields a reward when completed. However, some quests can come from right-clicking signs (usually the wanted poster type), reading scrolls or documents, opening containers, using certain looted items (which will say "Begins a quest" on the tooltip when moused over), or just completing a previous quest (chain quest). The Quests category has articles on many specific quests. While not as comprehensive as database sites like Allakhazam, Thottbot, or Wowhead, these articles have the advantage of a central place for updated information on a quest as opposed to a long list of sometimes conflicting or old comments tacked on to the end of quest data. New quests can be added to WoWWiki by reading , following the and categorize by main zone. A complete list of quests available can be found on the Category:Quests by level page. Starting out Depending on your race you will start in a different geographical region with some common quests and some race/class-specific quests with several low-level creatures around and a limited number of NPCs. Many of the quests in World of Warcraft are single-step, but there will often be multiple followup quests that turn into a long quest series. Many NPCs can offer you more than one quest; when talking to them, you'll get a window giving you the option to select which quest you wish to talk to them about, using the same symbols as appear over their heads. To find out the quest or the status of an uncompleted quest, talk to the NPC with a quest status indicator. Occasionally as you adventure in Azeroth, you may encounter dropped or fixed items that will give out quests when activated (right-clicked). Try to get and finish all the quests in a given geographic locale before moving on to a higher-level area with new quests. The reason for this is that other quests may send you in different directions and into other map areas. By the time you get back to the original quest track, the quests have gone gray. They can still be accomplished, but any items received will be below your current level, the XP will be much less helpful, and the cash, if any, will be small change compared to the amounts you are currently bringing in from looting and selling vendor trash items. However, if it is a member of a long quest chain, it may be worth completing gray quests, because later ones may be for your level or even for above your level. Identifying quest givers You can identify quest giving NPCs from indicators over their heads: * A gold indicates an available quest. ** As of Patch 2.3, this marker will show up on the mini-map (see upper image to the right). * A silver indicates a quest that will be available when you gain a few levels. * A gold indicates a completed quest (you have met its requirements). In the past, they would appear as a yellow dot on the mini-map, but it was easily confused with other detectable things. ** As of patch 2.3, this marker will show up on the mini-map (see lower image to the right). * A silver indicates an in-progress (un-completed) quest that you still have requirements to meet. * A blue or indicates that that NPC has a repeatable quest available. These type of quests are usually meant as a means of gaining reputation with a certain faction, as a reward and xp is only given the first time the quest is completed. After that, xp gained is much lower and there is often no reward but a certain amount of reputation for the respected faction. Also as of patch 2.3, you can identify quest givers by the pointer change when you move it over them: : interact with quest giver quest giver out of range Also as of patch 2.3.2, you can identify quest enders (completed quest) by the pointer change when you move it over them: : interact with quest ender quest ender out of range In patch 3.0.2, selecting the Low Level Quests on the radar will also display for every available quest, including those considered "low level". This also causes a dull to appear over the NPC offering the quest. If you have completed a quest but you might not want to turn it in yet (because your bags are full, for instance), you can return to it later at any time. But until you turn it in, above such a NPCs head will only be a gold question mark, so you will not know whether they have a new quest for you until you turn it in, or at least until you speak to them as if to turn it in. If a quest is considered too low level for your character (if it will have a gray color in your log, or will be gray in the next few levels), you can only discover it by talking (right-click) to the quest giver. In Patch 2.3, the quest title in the quest giver's talk window will also be tagged "(Low Level)", if it is too low level. An exclamation point will not appear. In some cases the first step of a quest chain will have this quality; however, the later steps may even be red in some cases, so it may be well worth doing any such quest. It is up to the player to decide. Quest types In World of Warcraft, quests are separated into several broad categories: * Solo quests — the most common kind * Group quests — suggested for more than 1 player * Dungeon quests — objective of the quest is inside an instance * Raid quests — objective of the quest is inside a raid instance or involves a raid boss * Heroic quests — objective of the quest is inside an instance in Heroic mode * PvP quests — quests that require you to complete them while flagged for PvP * Repeatable quests — can be soloable or for groups with the primary intention to boost reputation with a faction * Daily quests — special repeatable type of solo quest introduced in Burning Crusade for those at the level cap to primarily generate money, but changed in to be used more as an RRQ also * Seasonal quests — available only for limited periods of time and often related to events or holidays Solo quests Most quests are intended to be completed by a single player, but depending on the quest, different classes may have differing levels of difficulty completing quests. Group quests In the quest text a group quest will have a recommended number of players to complete this type of quest. These number estimates are conservative and some 2 player quests can be easily soloed while others may be slightly difficult with given number of players. Many quests recommending 3-4 players can be done with 2 players. Previously called an "elite" quest. Dungeon quests Requires an objective inside an instance. Other than that they can be similar to solo and group quests. Raid quests Requires an objective inside a raid instance or involving an outdoor raid boss. Besides the Heroic quests, these are the hardest types of quests to complete for players of the recommended level range. Heroic quests For non-raiders, these are the hardest quests as they require completion inside a Heroic mode, non-raid instance. These are the hardest types of non-raid quests to complete for players of the recommended level range. These quests can also be a variant of a daily quest which tends to be slightly easier. PvP quests These quests require players complete them while flagged for PvP and usually in a PvP battleground or zone. These quests can also be a variant of a daily quest which may be tied to a specific battleground or can be very tedious and often are ignored by PvP oriented players. Repeatable quests Most quests are of the standard type ( ). However, some can be repeated indefinitely (or at least until some maximum is hit) and can be identified by the blue or over the head of the quest giver whether or not you have the requisite items. The symbol remains a blue after you turn it in again. Such repeatable quests are quite frequently begun by a normal quest, and once you've completed that quest it appears as is described. Most repeatable quests are repeatable reputation quests (RRQs) for increasing your reputation with a particular faction. See the What are the Repeatable Reputation Quests section of the Reputation page for a list. Contrary to the type of quest described just above, for example, the Timbermaw furbolgs of Felwood and Winterspring want you to prove to them that you're on their side. In this case, each time you turn in the quest, rather than having a blue question mark, you get a familiar gold exclamation point. The Darkmoon Faire has special repeatable quests that both increase reputation and allow you to collect tickets for rewards. Technically these quests cannot be done indefinitely, since they stop appearing if a reputation maximum is reached. Daily quests :See also: Daily quest or Category:Daily quests'' Daily quests are a sub-type of repeatable quests that you may only do once per 24 hours. The exact reset hour depends on the realm, but it never changes, is chosen to be in the early AM, and will not coincide with the instance reset. Each character has a limit of 25 quests of this type they can do a day. Daily quests come in normal, cooking, fishing, heroic, and PvP subtypes. Another limitation is that you may perform only 25 of this variety of quest per day. This may force you to choose among those daily quests available to you. The number of daily quests you have done this day is listed in the upper right-hand corner of your quest log. In Burning Crusade most quests of this type appear with the standard marker ( ), regardless of how often you do them, but in Wrath of the Lich King several quest appear with the RRQ marker ( ) that count against your daily quest limit. Seasonal quests Seasonal quests, like normal quests, are usually non-repeatable during the same season; however, they can be repeated the following year. See Blizzard's Event Calendar for exact dates of limited time events and their quests. Dates are given for their 2006-07 period unless otherwise stated: *Darkmoon Faire - Every month *Children's Week - 9th May - 16th May *Scourge Invasion - 20th June - 150 battles won *Midsummer Fire Festival - 21st June - 5th July *Brewfest - 2th October - 16th October *Hallow's End - 18th October - 1st November *Feast of Winter Veil - 22nd December - 4th January *New Year - 31st December - 1st January *Love is in the Air - 10th February - 13th February *Lunar Festival - 12th February - 2nd March *World Events Quest variations Most standard quest tasks take one of the following forms with a variety of quest objectives: * ''Gather a number of items'' and return them to the quest giver or some other NPC. * ''Kill a number of creatures'' and return to the quest giver or another NPC. * ''Deliver an item (usually a letter or a package) or some items'' from the quest giver to another NPC. * Kill a number of creatures, '''loot' a single quest item or several quest items from them'', and return with the quest item(s) to the quest giver or another NPC. * Use a 'profession' to acquire or make a single or several items and return with the item(s) to the quest giver or another NPC. * ''Escort an NPC from one place to another'', usually through a dangerous area. ** Many quests that involve escorting an NPC through an area full of mobs can be quite difficult to do alone. "The Defias Traitor" quest in Westfall is one such example, as is the Forsaken quest in Silverpine Forest "Escorting Erland." The NPCs of those quests are suicidal hotshots who engage each enemy within a 10-yard radius despite your directive to keep them alive, leaving you to save them from themselves as well as all the other mobs attempting to eat both of you. In addition, many escort quests have scripted events where a number of enemies will spawn right in front of you, forcing you to fight them at once. Failing these quests occurs commonly, but you can easily abandon it and start over. Or, in some cases, if you find yourself overwhelmed during quests like these, abandon the quest and run away as far as you can, and try it again when you are at a higher level or have some backup coming with you. "The Defias Traitor" is notorious as a favored target for Horde attacks, which simply extends the duration of the quest (and, in some cases, necessitates a complete restart of the quest). ** Some players find Escort quests extremely annoying due to the fact that the NPC almost always walks, regardless of the reason for the escort (even when you are escorting an NPC during an escape, they only run if they are moving to attack something). ** When soloing escort quests, a useful tactic is to stay slightly ahead of the NPC, so that you can tank with any enemies that attempt to ambush your escort. This tactic is much more effective if the escort quest is at a much lower level than your character. * ''Find and speak to an NPC, which usually leads to a subsequent quest.'' When such quests are designed to have the sole purpose of leading a player from one zone to another, they are known as Bread Crumb Quests Eyonix |url= http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2856222014&sid=1&pageNo=2#24 |archiveurl=http://www.wowblues.com/us/23-exp-quest-gain-question-2856222014.html |archivedate=2007-11-12}} * Build and/or maintain a level of 'reputation' with a specific faction. * Find a container item, loot an item in it that gives you a '''follow-up quest'.'' * ''Explore a particular region or area'' and return to the quest giver or some other NPC. NOTE: Some quests have a time limit, which is counted down in a clock that appears under the mini-map. Quest rewards Most rewards take the form of items or money, but some quests (especially class-specific ones) give abilities or spells. Some of the more desirable reward items include quality or better items or recipes for use with professions. All quests tend to include XP as part of the reward, although some repeatable reputation quests do not reward XP. Additional notes: * Some quests allow you to choose among reward items. * Most reward items will be bind on pickup, also known as Soulbound. * The completion of quests will also impact your reputation with particular factions, which can have further beneficial effects such as cheaper prices at vendors and access to special vendors such as mounts. * Some reward items may not be usable by your character (based on class usually). *Level 60 (non-expansion owners), level 70 (TBC expansion owners) or Level 80 (WotLK expansion owners) characters now gain money instead of XP for turning in quests. This was done to encourage them to continue completing quests in the endgame. The exchange rate is 6 copper for each XP that the quest would otherwise have given (for example, a quest yielding 14150 XP gives you extra); however, repeatable quests are exempt from this rule and will not yield additional money. Managing a quest log Currently active quests are listed with their status and details in the Quest Log (L key). Quests can also be shared with other party members. A player can be in the process of completing (or completed but not turned in) up to 25 quests at any one time. A warning will sound and a small message appears if you try to accept a quest when you already have 25 quests. Sharing quests To share a quest, open the Quest Log, select a quest and click Share Quest at the bottom of the window. Each member of the party who is in the vicinity will be prompted whether they want to join the quest. Once you've tried to share a quest, the following things may happen: * If the party member is eligible for a quest, a yellow system message will appear stating you are sharing the quest with the character. The receiving character will get a quest window as if they were receiving a quest from an NPC. * If the party member accepts the quest, a yellow system message will appear stating the character accepted the quest. * If the party member is not eligible to begin a quest, a yellow system message will appear stating the character is not eligible. This can happen if the party member is, for example, of the wrong class (if the quest is class-specific) or is of insufficient level. It can also happen if the character has not completed the quest's prerequisite quest(s), if any, or does not have the special item that starts the quest. * If the party member already has the quest, has already completed the quest, or has a full quest log, a yellow system message will appear stating this. * As of Patch 3.0.3, there is no longer a restriction on distance for sharing quests. Some quests will not be sharable, since they apply only to the player who accepted the quest. If the option to accept the quest is not given to a party member, they will not receive credit for having helped complete it. If accepting the quest gives an item which is required to do the quest, the quest is usually not shareable. Abandoning quests Quests can be abandoned with no penalty by clicking Abandon Quest in the Quest Log, except that the player must find the quest giver again to pickup the quest again. The Cancel button in the Quest Log just closes the window and does not affect any selected quests. There will be a warning that the special quest items already obtained (if there are any) will be destroyed when the quest abandoned. This does not include normal, non-quest items needed for some quests. "Kill X of Y" quests Any quests that require you to kill "X" amount of something will have you restart at 0 killed if/when you pick up the quest again. This will affect all kill counters for any single quest, regardless of the number of different items needed to kill. "Collect X of Y" quests If the items you are collecting are marked as Quest item you will lose those items when you abandon the related quest. Items, such as trade goods, which are not quest items will not be lost. Quests that have you collect "X" amount of something though will be updated to show the current amount you have collected (on person or in bank) if/when you pick up the quest again. The quests that are most easily abandoned are the ones that come from drops that you have found. This way you can just reactivate the item and get the quest right back. Also, other good quests to drop (in case you need to) are the ones you get from NPCs in the area of your Hearthstone-bound inn. This way you don't have to travel far to re-obtain them. It could be inconvenient, however, if you suddenly decide to do a quest that you get from there, yet you have to travel quite some distance to arrive at where you complete the quest. It can be very difficult to juggle quests. It would be helpful to write down what quests you've seen, where to get them, and where they're completed, and where you turn them in, so you can do several quests at once in one area. See also *Long, Exceptional, or Hidden Questlines - A listing of quests that have many steps, are generally regarded as exceptional by those that do them, are particularly memorable, or are difficult enough to find that very few people come across them during regular play. References External links :Online quest database plots quest objectives on a zone map, and can also suggest quests that are close together, to save you time when coming up with your waypoints. de:Quest en:Quest es:Quest fr:Quête it:Quest nl:Quest no:Quest pl:Quest pt-br:Quest ru:Задание Κατηγορία:Quests Κατηγορία:Game terms